


Maternal Mayhem

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorption, Ass Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breast Expansion, Burping, Digestion, Diphallism, Equine Buttholes, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Kink, Large Cock, Mind Control, Oral Vore, Other, Possession, Pregnancy, Transformation, Udder Growth, Unbirth, Vore, cock growth, trait theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A sorceress named Seltheer is slain, but he spirit survives, entering the womb of a peasant woman named Mella which she uses to develop a new body. Controlling Mella's mind with magic, she makes her devour and digest people for her. Each churned-up snack she eats helps to restore Seltheer's power as well as helping the new body in her womb to grow. Additionally, she takes a single trait from each person that is digested, so she can create her perfect form one body part at a time.Needless to say, things get out of hand.





	Maternal Mayhem

"You will inflict your twisted whims upon this land no longer!"

The knight's blade cleaved through the wizard's Seltheer's body in a single stroke. It was a gruesome death, but no more than she deserved. As powerful as her magic was, her flesh was still ordinary. However, for a magician of her strength, the end of her body wasn't necessarily the end of her.

Mella was a brown-eyed woman with brown curls that fell playfully to her shoulders. She had soft, rounded features, and looked her age of thirty-six. She was thick from bottom to top, from a lifetime of light but still substantial manual labor and a hearty diet that may have bordered on excessive. Her generous chest put her top under constant duress, and her girthy ass and hips did the same for her bottoms.

She had led the humble, unremarkable life of a peasant. She wasn't particularly ambitious, and she was more than content to live her simple, quiet life in the exact manner she'd been living it for the past several decades. That wasn't to say that her life was perfect. She could do with a few improvements: a nice, strong husband so she wouldn't have to do all the yardwork by herself would be nice, and perhaps a child to inherit the life she had made for herself.

The spirit of Seltheer hurdled towards the air like an asteroid in search of a body it could use to rebuilt itself.

"She's perfect!" Seltheer hissed as Mella came into view. "Those wide birthing hips, those milky breasts...what a perfect, fertile specimen!"

Mella's husband was still but a fantasy, but her second wish was about to come true in the worst way possible. The sorceress's spirit collided with the peasant woman's body. The impact was immense, and accompanied by an explosion of green light. It was short lived however, and the chaos ceased almost as soon as it had started, leaving Mella to wonder what if anything had happened. There was at least one piece of evidence that remained, which Mella saw when she looked down.

Her round, swollen stomach resembled that of a pregnant woman, only she was far larger than any mother-to-be she'd seen before. It was as if she was carrying a fully grown person in her womb rather than a child. She stared quizzically at this new protrusion, profoundly confused and wondering if she was dreaming. Peasants like her were unaware of the existence of magic, so she had no way to explain what had happened to her.

"Oh-oh my, that's quite strange," was all she could think to say. Perhaps the gods had heard her silent prayers for a child, and chose to grant her one? If that was the case, the gods were a bit too literal for her tastes, but she was thankful for their interventions nonetheless. Unfortunately, the origins of this baby-bump were demonic rather than divine. The sorceress had used her magic to create a body within Mella's womb for her soul to occupy. Since her defeat had left her magic so depleted, the most she could manage was a featureless, half-formed homunculus, a mannequin of flesh with a vaguely feminine shape as its only defining feature. It was suitable for now, but it neither had the power nor the assets that came with a proper body. That was where Mella came in. Any nutrients her body absorbed would be shared with the sorceress within her womb, giving her body the material it needed to grow. She would also be able to absorb specific traits from other people, granting them to Seltheer instead. The sorceress took her new body as an opportunity to make herself even more beautiful and powerful before, assembling a flawless new form from the bits and pieces of the people she would compel her host to devour.

Yes, Seltheer intended to make Mella devour her fellow humans whole, so their nutrients and features could be granted to Seltheer's new body. Turning a humble, motherly peasant woman into a voracious man-eater wasn't as hard as it sounded. She had enough magic left to affect Mella's mind, filling her with a hunger that could only be sated by the most sinful of foods.

Mella's stomach released a sharp gurgle. While her womb was full, her stomach was empty, so she went off in search of something to fill it. Seltheer's mind magic had also changed her perception of her own impregnation, which she no longer regarded as anything unusual. As far as she was concerned, she had always been this way, and regardless it didn't matter nearly as much as getting something to eat.

She waddled into her house, digging through the cabinets in search of something to fill her stomach. Unfortunately, nothing looked appetizing to her in the slightest. This was by design, as Seltheer had sway over her appetite. Since she wanted her new body to absorb the traits of some beautiful woman rather than a slab of salted pork, she made it so Mella's hunger could only be satisfied by gulping some poor person down whole.

Mella was only barely aware of her surroundings. The spell had rendered her incapable of feeling almost anything but the hunger that seized her gut, so she wandered in a dreamlike state towards the nearby village. Though Seltheer was trapped inside Mella's womb, and the body she currently occupied was even eyeless, her magic still granted her sigh of her surroundings. She kept a keen lookout for any passersby on the way to the village who could make a suitable contribution to her reincarnated form. It wasn't long before she encountered one. Sletheer knew she was the one the moment she laid eyes on her, and Mella felt the same. The brunette peasant was certain this traveler would be the thing to satisfy her overwhelming appetite.

She was a short, portly redhead, likely near Mella's age with a fierce, freckled face. What Seltheer was most interested in was her body, which sported a pair of assets that the sorceress desperately longed to possess for herself. She was a peasant like Mella, and while voluptuous she wasn't quite as curvy as her. This woman was top rather than bottom heavy however, and had a pair of enormous bosoms that only a working woman could possibly possess. The mounds of flesh heaved mightily with each step she took, rippling more than the buckets of water she had slung over her back. They sagged a bit with age, though they showed an impressive resistance to gravity's effects. With their firmness and the impressive distance they jutted from the ginger's chest, they looked like they could make a rather adequate shelf as well.

And Seltheer wanted them all for herself. Just the thought of trying to squeeze her new, busty chest into some cleavage-baring dress filled her blackened soul with delight.

"Aye, how's it going?" the peasant asked as her and Mella got closer. With Mella's mind so thoroughly overwhelmed by Seltheer's magic, all she could respond with was a mindless sound like a "guuuuuuh."

The redhead was visibly put off by this and glared at Mella judgmentally. "Well...alright then. See ya around."

To the ginger's surprise, the pregnant stranger didn't simply wander off. Instead, she charged towards her, grabbing her and hoisting the poor woman over her head!

"Oi? What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said as the ground disappeared beneath her. Mella made that wet, drooling noise again as her mouth opened up just wide enough to accommodate her girthy prey. She lowered her into her hungry, salivating maw feet-first. The peasant girl's well-worn leather shoes made their way past Mella's lips, before being drawn further down her throat by the force of gravity.

Mella's behavior had gone from off-putting to weird to downright terrifying, and the redhead wasn't having any of it. She struggled against Mella's grasp, but the other woman was simply too strong, and the suction of her throat kept her legs held in place. She sank further and further down the woman's wet esophagus, until Mella had swallowed her up to her knees. Seltheer observed from the safety of Mella's womb, utterly delighted with what she was seeing. In addition to melding Mella's mind, she had granted her the ability to swallow her fellow humans whole. Seltheer was extremely satisfied with how Mella was putting this gift to use. The redhead was dragged deeper into her host's body with each passing second. It wouldn't be much longer before those amazing breasts were finally hers.

"Let me go!" she squealed, continuing to squirm and thrash to no avail. Her entire lower body had now been sucked down by Mella's throat, and her slightly chubby midsection was about to follow suit.

*GULP*

Now only her head and breasts remained uneaten, but her chest would be the most difficult part of her to swallow by far. With a forceful and determined gulp, the ginger's tits passed Mella's lips with a pop. A single gulp was all it took to finish off her head, and with that the woman's entire body was trapped in Mella's throat. The redhead's face could be seen outlined in the flesh of her bulging gullet, but she would only remain in her throat for a few seconds longer. One final swallow and the woman was sent into Mella's stomach.

The plump prey caused her already huge belly to swell even further. By time it was done expanding, she truly looked like she was carrying two whole humans in her body, with a great oval-shaped stomach that was beginning to sag under its own immense weight. Her clothes had become inadequate to contain it, and so her dress rid up until the shifting, gurgling protrusion was left completely exposed. She patted her exposed gut, letting out a resounding belch to signal how satisfied she was with her meal. That busty redhead had really hit the spot, and for the time being Mella's burning appetite had been sated.

From within Mella's womb, Seltheer could feel Mella's new prey pressing against her. The way she squirmed and wriggled in Mella's belly gave her a sadistic thrill. Her muffled cries for help made her even more delighted. Mella watched as her prey squirmed about from the outside too, making her belly bulge and shift with her movements.

Her prey wouldn't be fighting for much longer, as Seltheer's adjustments to Mella's body had also sent Mella's digestive system into overdrive. The redhead's thrashing subsided as Mella's stomach acids ate away at her. She was broken down into gas, that was expelled from Mella's mouth in the form of rattling belches, and a nutritious sludge that was pumped into the body within Mella's womb. This influx of nutrients caused the sorceress's body to develop. It became noticeably larger, and its musculature and facial features became less abstract and more defined. While it was still far from human, it was still a decent start. The digested woman's essence strengthened Seltheer's magic too. The remains of her body were so thoroughly absorbed that there was no waste to expel, which would save Mella the trouble of finding a place to dispose of her prey's remains.

Last but not least, her tremendous breasts were magically absorbed and added to Mella's new body. When the sorceress was finally birthed, she would greet the world anew with a proud pair of H-cups dangling from her chest. She could hardly wait, though there was still plenty of progress that still needed to be made before her form was finalized, and other parts of her anatomy she wished to enhance. So, the entranced peasant continued her journey into town in search of new meals for the sorceress.

The village was bustling at this time of day. Merchants shouted about their wares from the market, and peasants a steady stream of peasants ran back and forth across the town's dirt roads, leaving barely enough room to maneuver. Mella's enormous belly earned her a few strange looks from the people she passed, and a few curses from the ones who were bumped out of the way by it. Though they found her unusual, nobody saw Mella as anything more than an exceptionally pregnant woman. Mella on the other hand saw this town's scattered denizens as a buffet, and Seltheer saw them as a banquet of body parts she could potentially acquire.

There were all sorts of lovely bits on display for the wicked woman to choose from. Bountiful buttocks, tummies both tight and tubby, eyes of every conceivable color, hair of every shape, shade, and style.

Seltheer wanted to get her figure settled before anything else, so she kept an eye out for butts and bellies that would suit her new form. Since she had given herself such a substantial chest, she felt it was only reasonable that she pair it with an equally bodacious bottom.

Seltheer's heart fluttered as she watched the ideal candidate walk by, girthy bottom swaying rhythmically behind her.

"She's perfect!" Seltheer said. Meanwhile, Mella's hunger was beginning to rise once again. She fixated on the passing fat-bottomed girl. Just like the chesty redhead she had eaten before, she knew that the bottom-heavy blonde was the only thing that could possibly satisfy her.

Of course, she couldn't just gobble her up out in the open, not with so many other people around. She needed some way to quickly isolate her. Since Mella couldn't talk in her magic-manipulated state, she simply grabbed the woman by the arm and yanked her into the nearby alleyway. She tried to scream, but she found her cries for help muffled by the thick, smothering flesh of Mella's belly.

Mella emerged several seconds later, belching and patting her swollen gut. None of the other peasants had been paying enough attention to put together what had happened, so the buxom blonde vanished without anyone noticing. Mella's stomach processed her even more swiftly than she had her previous prey. With more of her magic restored, Seltheer was able to enhance her host's digestive system even further. It only took a few minutes for the blonde to be melted down. Her nutrients were absorbed, further restoring Seltheer's body, strengthening her magic, and adding a fat ass to the sorceress's developing form.

Mella's belly shrunk after her prey was digested, and then swelled slightly again because of the new addition of mass to her occupant's rear. Her appetite was momentarily sated, but only for a few seconds, for that's how long it took Seltheer to spot another stranger whose assets she wished to acquire.

"Them!" Seltheer hissed as a pair of women approached. It was clear by their clothing that they weren't mere peasants. Their elegant lacy dresses could only belong to someone of fabulous wealth. They appeared to be close, with the way they remained separated as they moved to the crowd, and refused to stop chatting with one another for a single moment.

The one on the right had long, silky back hair suited for a sorceress. The one on the left had electric green eyes that would match that hair perfectly. Seltheer took advantage of her enhanced magic, and used it to make Mella's hunger stronger than it had ever been before. One whole human would no longer be enough to sate her. Two entire high-class women might just do the trick though...

It wouldn't be as simple as swallowing them though. Like her last prey, she would need to find a way to devour them without getting discovered. This was further complicated by the fact that there were two of them. If Mella didn't do this right, she could leave the other one free to run away and call for help. So, she waited, keeping a careful eye on the women as they moved their way to the crowd. It was unlikely that they had come to this dusty village just to take an afternoon stroll. They must have been there for a reason.

Mella followed them as they walked with purpose, keeping a deliberate distance so they wouldn't notice that she was stalking them. They broke off from the crowd and headed down a path away from the main road. Had this area been just a bit more secluded it would've been a perfect spot for Mella to eat them. People thinned the further down the side road they went, until finally they reached a building at the end of the path. It took Mella few moments to realize that these women had been headed to a brothel.

The women exchanged a playful giggle, bashfully covering their mouths with their gloved hands, and then entered through the swinging door of the establishment.

"Follow them!" Seltheer commanded. While Mella's appearance would obviously draw some attention, it would be easier for the brother's occupants to believe that she was a heavily pregnant woman with some trouble getting laid rather than the cannibalistic puppet of an evil sorceress.

"Ah, always nice to see you two," the white-haired woman who seemed to be the manager of this establishment said. "We have some especially fine fellows for you today. Take your pick."

Five men stood up and presented themselves before the noblewomen, each one a different kind of perfection. They were nude save for their loincloths, which because of the size of their endowments did little to cover them. The women looked them up and down, prodding at their mostly nude bodies to make sure they were up to their standards.

"Yes, I think he will do," they finally agreed, choosing the man in the middle of the pack. Their selected escort follow them into the chambers in the back while the others were dismissed.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," the hostess said, turning to Mella. She only glanced at the woman's gravid belly for a moment or two. She had certainly seen stranger things in her line of work. "What is it you're looking for?"

Obviously Seltheer couldn't just respond to the woman from within Mella's womb, and Mella's mind was too addled by magic to speak properly. Several seconds of awkward silence followed before Mella finally spoke up.

"I want to....eat" she growled, through a mouth muffled by hungry saliva.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? That will be thirty silver pieces. I will call my girls down at once..."

"N-no!" Mella snarled back. She shoved the woman out of the way, and made a beeline for the chambers behind her. Her stomach snarled, aching to be filled with those two noblewomen. Nothing else would do!

"What are you doing you idiot?" Seltheer snapped. "You're going to get us caught!" Through Mella's womb, she could hear the white-haired women shouting for security.

Mella continued to charge towards her prey, surprisingly mobile given how large and heavy her stomach was.

She arrived in the back, a long hallway with a series of curtain-covered bedrooms on either side from which all manner of moaning and lewd utterances could be heard. She didn't know which room her desired prey was in, so she simply checked them all one by one.

Workers and their clients shrieked when they saw the strange woman's head popping through the curtains. Sheets were clutched and pulled over naked bodies in a hurried attempt to conceal them. Mella wasn't bothered much by the way they shouted "get out" at her, but Seltheer was. The more witnesses Mella created as a result of her actions, the more complicated the situation would become. The solution wouldn't be as simple as returning her mind to normal or implanting her brain with a new, more specific set of directives. All she could do was wait within her womb, and hope that her host wouldn't do anything too extreme. At least she still had a fair amount of magic stored up from her previous meals, which she could use if the situation demanded it.

Finally Mella found the bedroom where her designated prey resided. They greeted her presence with as much friendliness as the other clients Mella had interrupted-that is to say, not much at all.

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired woman shouted. "Leave at once!"

Apparently the women were still in the foreplay stage, as they were still mostly clothed. The male accompanying them had no intentions of fighting with what he thought to be a pregnant woman, so he simply approached her and addressed her sternly. "Ma'am, you really should be on your way," he said in a voice that was sweet and smooth, but still firm and commanding. It was no wonder that he had gotten this job.

Mella ignored him, pushing past the man and shoving him to the ground to get to the women on the bed behind him. The noblewomen had gone from perplexed by Mella presence to terrified. Her open, salivating mouth and the low, hungry rumble from her stomach indicated her intentions. They were beginning to suspect that her belly wasn't huge because she was with child. "Hungry...I need...to eat," she said, clearing up any remaining confusion they may have had about what she was going to do to them.

"Please, leave us alone!" the green-eyed one said, scrambling to free herself from the sheets. "We'll give you anything you want! Here!"

She chucked a bag of gold at Mella. The woman made no attempt to catch it, simply allowing it to bounce off of her body and letting the coins clatter to the floor. The black-haired one saw only one way out of this situation, scrambling to her feet and making a beeline for the exit. Mella used her width to block the woman's path, and she ended up smacking face-first into her belly. She bounced off with some force, and her skinny buttocks didn't do much to cushion her fall.

She looked up with horror as Mella lowered herself towards her, salivating maw opening wider and wider. Her friend's green eyes widened with horror as she watched Mella devour the other woman in front of her. The most chilling part was how fast it happened. With the experience gained from her last two meals, Mella had become adept at the art of swallowing her fellow humans. It was as though the woman spent a split second outside of her body, and then another instant as a bulge in her throat before she was banished into the peasant's stomach, making it swell.

She simply couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't recall having taken intoxicants, but even her hallucinations were never this twisted. She watched her friend's horrified visage bulge from the brunette's stomach, and the outline of her arms and legs as she fought a losing battle to escape.

The predator's booming belch snapped her out of her daze and forced her back into reality. What she was witnessing was indeed real, and by the way Mella approached her it seemed as though she would be next.

Despite seeing how badly it went for her friend, she decided to make a run for the exit as well. It went about as well for her. She was deflected by Mella's body in a nearly identical way and fell onto the hardwood floor ass-first. She wasn't sure why she expected anything else to happen.

There was fear in those bright green eyes as she looked up at the predator. Her belly, now swollen with the squirming form of her bed friend cast a long shadow over her. She screamed as Mella's salivating maw descended upon her, knowing she would be wriggling away in that gut too.

Her green eyes snapped shut as the hungry woman's lips enveloped her scalp. Mella's tongue worked in tandem with her hands to help push her prey deeper into her body. Once she reached her throat, her esophageal muscles joined in, speeding up the woman's journey towards the bubbling cauldron of acid that her friend was currently melting away in. A few firm pushes and determined gulps and Mella's stomach gained a second occupant. From the outside, her gut swelled from the presence of the additional prey. Between her stomach and her womb, Mella was carrying three fulled-sized women inside of her, and it showed.

Her stomach made her dress ride up until the only part of her body it covered was her shoulders and breasts, leaving her entire lower half completely exposed. With her mind addled by magic, this didn't bother Mella too much. The size of her stomach was becoming an inconvenience though. It jutted out from her nearly as far as she was tall, and the sagging orb was so heavy that it pushed her legs apart. If she wanted to get anywhere between now and when her prey fully digested, she would have to waddle.

"Well, I suppose that could've gone better," Seltheer remarked, as Mella pawed mindlessly at her shifting stomach. "We'll need to get out of this whorehouse, and perhaps out of this village, but I'm just about ready to be reborn..."

Seltheer's relief was short-lived. The man who Mella had shoved to the ground had bumped his head on the way down, and was just now beginning to recover. He clutched his head as he glared at Mella. It only took him a few seconds to recall that this was the woman who'd assaulted him. His clients had vanished, and he couldn't remember the strange woman being quite so large before, but then again he was probably suffering from some mild head trauma.

At the very least, he was going to report this woman to security for bowling him over.

"You can't let him get away!" Seltheer said as the man headed for the curtains. In a panic, Seltheer bombarded her host with another series of hunger-inducing spells. Because she casted them so hastily, they weren't nearly as precise as the ones she had used before. She didn't have much of a choice though, if she wanted this witness out of the way before he could ask for help.

The satisfaction Mella had gained from her prey vanished in an instant, and was replaced with a gnawing but unspecific hunger. Experience had taught her that swallowing humans whole usually did the trick, so she hoisted the handsome escort above her head and began to lower him into her mouth. She started with his head, which had the convenient side-effect of muffling his screams.

Her mouth slurped down his entire smooth, muscular body, sending him down into her stomach to join her other two prey. He was as close to his clients as he could possibly be, although it was difficult for them to appreciate this fact under the circumstances.

Having three victims wriggling around in her gut meant that her belly was in near-constant motion. Because of this, not a single second passed where Mella wasn't expelling a huge, rude belch from her throat. Needless to say this ruined the mood for the patrons trying to get it on in the adjacent rooms. If only they knew what was really going on.

Having multiple prey in her stomach slowed down the digestion process, but it still proceeded at a rather impressive rate. Though they held on for longer than her previous victims, the tasty trio's squirms subsided in a matter of minutes, leaving Mella with a softened gut filled with formerly human pulp. The two women's hair and eyes were bestowed onto the sorceress. She was beginning to wish she had brought a mirror into the peasant woman's womb, but she felt safe in assuming that she looked absolutely stunning. Their essence fueled her body's growth, until she was left with a fully developed form, even gaining an additional inch or two in height.

Unfortunately, she couldn't simply separate out the male escort from the two noblewomen. Absorbing any traits from the mushy pile that was once Mella's three victims meant absorbing all of them. She looked beneath her breasts and watched in shock as a huge, flaccid cock sprouted from between her thick thighs. It was nearly eight inches in length, and about as thick as her forearm. She could only imagine how big this monster would get when it was hard.

Seltheer gasped in shock. Her endowment would make finding a suitable dress even harder, one that wouldn't display her massive bulge to the world.

"What have you done to me?" she shrieked at her host, who remained silent. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She did let out a belch powerful enough to rattle the walls, but when it came to actual words she had nothing to say.

"Whatever, we need to leave right this second," Seltheer said. Mella agreed, and exited the room through the curtains, heading towards the building's back exit in hopes of making a relatively stealthy escape. Unfortunately for Seltheer, things would not be that easy The owner's security had finally located the intruder, Mella's belches having led them right to her. They flooded into the hallway leaving the path to the exit blocked.

Unlike the man whom Mella had just finished churning, the owner's guards weren't pretty-boys with glamour muscles. They were genuine brutes save for the lone female among them, an amazonian woman with long, curly black hair who looked just as tough as the rest of them.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? The sorceress's last few evil plans had gone so much smoother. At least she had an abundance of magic energy in reserve. She wasn't quite strong enough to say, summon a ball of fire that could incinerate the guards, but she did have enough to turn Mella into an eating machine that could dispose of them for her.

She cast her most potent hunger spell on the peasant. Like the last one, it provided Mella with no specific target, but this time it was by design. She didn't want to waste time casting another spell of some additional guards happened to appear. She enhanced Mella's stomach as well, so she'd be able to contain four extra-large victims without issue.

Mella drooled, and snarled like a starving animal. Her stomach's additional capacity meant that she was hungrier than ever before, and it would take more than ever to fill it. Lucky for her, there were some beefy guards just across the hall that could do the trick.

The guards readied themselves to charge at Mella, but were stunned into stillness when the woman started waddling towards them instead.

The other guards watched in horror as one of them was hoisted over the head of a woman half his size, and then crammed down her throat like he was a mere hunk of meat. Too stunned to react, the second was crammed down Mella's throat as soon as the first landed in her stomach. The third had enough time to recover from the horror of watching Mella swallow his comrades to move, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Mella plucked him off the ground as he charged at her, and devoured him with little difficulty. Now, only the amazon remained. Her olive-skinned, muscular legs could be seen kicking as they stuck straight up from Mella's mouth, with the upper half of her body residing in her throat.

A final swallow and Mella was now sporting a gut larger than her own body, so weighty that it dragged against the floor. Seltheer was beginning to feel a bit cramped on Mella's womb, now that her stomach was occupying so much of the available space. The guards put up a much stronger fight than Mella's other prey. Not only did their numbers and size make them more difficult to digest, but their strength meant that they put up a much better fight as well. Their powerful punches made Mella's gut bulge with the outline of their fists, and their forceful squirming gave her the worst gas she'd had so far. Her belches seemed to shake the establishment down to its very foundation. Her longest one lasted for more than thirty seconds, and made anyone nearby wonder if there was an earthquake and a thunderstorm occurring simultaneously.

After putting up an admirable fight, the guards were finally churned to mush. Seltheer gulped, as she realized that she had to acquire a trait from each of these four freaks of nature.

For the first guard she chose to inherent his balls, giving herself a fat, weighty scrotum to match her new shaft. The second wasn't nearly as easy a choice, but after a few seconds of contemplation she settled on taking the pale nord's skin tone. On her, the snow white flesh looked properly witchy. The third guard was the hardest decision of all. She had no interest in his cumbersome body mass, nor his gnarled, calloused hands.

Gulping, she rather reluctantly selected his body hair as the thing she would take. Thick bushes of jet-black hair sprouted beneath her armpits and between her legs, concealing the base of her cock under a thicket of dark coils. Although it wasn't optimal, it was the best choice she could've made given the circumstances. At the very least, it was something she could remove once she got back to her lair.

Finally there was the amazon, and the fact that they shared a sex didn't make her choice any easier. Most of the parts she was willing to acquire was already spoken for, and the amazon's muscular, athletic figure wasn't suited for a sorceress, especially since she'd become larger from absorbing Mella's prey anyways.

After an epiphany, she realized that the amazon's facial features would be a perfect fit. Fairly androgynous, the amazon's large, sturdy nose, well-defined jaw and pouty lips looked decidedly witch-y when paired with her other features.

She cringed as the nutrients from Mella's prey filled her, causing her to grow. At least it added mostly to her height, leaving her body relatively lithe, just the way she liked it. Though she had faced some...complications to say the least, ultimately Seltheer had ended up with a body she was satisfied with. She could even get used to the cock, once she learned to use it properly.

If only it were that easy. Seltheer had been foolish, and used her magic improperly. Using so many hunger spells on a single person, one after another was bound to have some unintended side effects. In Mella's case, her mind had essentially been broken, leaving her with a craving for flesh that lingered even after it had served the sorceress's purpose.

Mella exited the back door as Seltheer had wanted her to (though her belly made getting through somewhat difficult). Instead of making a run for Seltheer's lair so she could birth the sorceress into her new body, she waddled her way back to the village square.

"Where are you going?" Seltheer said. "We have to leave before someone else catches us!"

Nothing Seltheer could say would be enough to slow her companion down. Panicking, she attempted to cast another spell on Mella, only to find herself helplessly chanting magic words and waving her arms around like a fool to no effect.

Though the activity in the town square had died down somewhat, there were still plenty of people left. Without Seltheer's input to guide her hunger, Mella simply snatched up the first person she saw.

Luckily, Mella's choice in prey wasn't particularly offensive to Seltheer. She was female at least, and had a beauty mark on her cheek that Seltheer thought would look quite nice on her. Perhaps Seltheer's desires were still steering her after all.

It only took a few seconds for Seltheer's hopes to be crushed. After witnessing the fat-gutted woman gobble up that poor girl in front of them the townspeople scattered. The slower ones ended up on Mella's menu, and a chestnut-haired peasant fellow was her next victim.

After the beauty mark sprouted from her cheek, Mella had no idea what she wanted to take from this young man. That is until she realized that he was packing a considerable shaft as well. In fact, it looked to be exactly as large as the one she was sporting now. She recalled the man at the brother having the same hair color too. Perhaps they both came from the same incredibly blessed family.

With no other choices, she convinced herself that having two cocks wasn't that much different than having one. Her current cock was pushed slightly to the left, to make room for the second phallus that appeared beside it. Her self-deception was short lived. She watched her twin cocks bound up and down as Mella waddled her way towards her next meal.

"Stop eating, you dumb sow!" Seltheer said. "I'm not going to sit idly by and watch you turn me into a freak!"

Unfortunately that was all Seltheer could do at the moment. Another woman went plummeting into Mella's stomach. At this point, Seltheer was struggling to think of new body parts. This prey's eyelashes were fairly plump, perhaps she could take those? Seltheer felt a slight tickle around her eyes as her lashes grew a centimeter or two longer. It was only a matter of time before Mella devoured someone that would cause some truly irreversible damage to Seltheer's new body, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Her magic had finally become strong enough to effect the world outside of Mella's womb. Before she could seize her next victim, Mella was teleported along with the woman inside of her. Seltheer's magic was still limited, so she could only teleport them to a location a few miles away from where they currently stood. The portal spat them out at a nearby farm, which was the first place without a concentration of people that Seltheer could think of.

Now that she didn't need to worry about Mella eating any more people, Seltheer had enough time to start repairing Mella's shattered mind. Or perhaps she could make the beastly woman birth her then and there, so she could start the process of adjusting to her new body.

While there were indeed no people on the farm, that didn't mean there was nothing to eat. Seltheer felt her stomach clutch in panic as she watched the brunette eye a grazing cow nearby.

"No, she wouldn't."

A panicked moo cut through the silent air. Mella patted her engorged belly with delight. The single cow was enough to make it larger than it had been when she swallowed the four guards. Hoof prints could be seen bulging out from the elastic flesh of her belly allowing with the cow's snout and horns. Its moos were muffled by a beefy belch leaving Mella's throat. It was so powerful that Seltheer swore she saw it make the weather vane on the farmhouse spin. What on earth could she take from a cow? Could she even transfer a beast's body parts to hers?

She was about to find out, as Mella's stomach had just finished bubbling away the creature into nothingness. Tired of having to spend time pondering these ridiculous decisions, she chose in a split-second to take the cow's most iconic feature-its udders.

A perfectly circular area around her navel turned from snow white to rose pink, and began to swell until she had a round pink mound sticking out of her otherwise flat stomach. Four more smaller bumps appeared on the protrusion, forming the teats from which her milk would spew.

Before she could perform any further actions to stop her, Mella had already spotted another appetizing animal. This time it was a horse, and a stallion too, because the gods of fate were conspiring to make Seltheer's life as difficult as possible.

Like the cow the creature fought and thrashed to escape Mella's belly, and like the fated bovine its struggles were all in vein. The horse was thoroughly digested, and Seltheer was forced to choose which part of a horse she found the least offensive to make part of her own body.

Perhaps out of spite, Seltheer chose the worst possible option.

"Asshole! Give me a horse's asshole for all I care!" she shouted. Her wish was granted. Her butthole swelled from between her fat, wobbling cheeks, turning into a fat, puffy donut that was significantly darker than the rest of her and perpetually covered in a layer of grease. At least she got some fairly pleasant anal stimulation out of the process, something she could not recall having experienced before. Perhaps growing those cocks had come with a prostate as well. The last few humans and the animals had made a major contribution to Seltheer's height, and the womb was beginning to become a bit cramped.

Seltheer sighed, as she waited for Mella to gobble up a pig, or a rooster, or whatever she chose to cram into her bottomless stomach next. For the first time in a while, Seltheer was granted a boon from the fates, and something pleasantly unexpected happened instead.

"Huh? Where am I?" Mella said, lowering a hand to her enormous stomach. What on earth had she eaten to make herself so full. So, it wasn't her stomach that was swollen. Had she been impregnated by a dragon and forgotten about it?

"I understand you're probably confused," Seltheer said from Mella's belly. "I'll explain it to you on the way back to my castle. I'm not exactly trained in midwifery, but I'll do my best to walk you through the process of, errrr, birthing me."

\----

Seltheer stared at herself in the long mirror. She stood at about eight feet tall, with broad shoulders, large breasts, motherly hips and a generous rear being the widest parts of her otherwise lithe body. Her tight black dress hugged closely to her curves, outlining the cleft of her fat ass cheeks and the roundness of her melon-sized breasts with their long, stiff nipples. Her breasts weren't the only endowments that the clingy fabric revealed. Both of her cocks, as well as the bulging ballsack beneath them could be seen bulging from the crotch of her attire. Above them was what would've looked like the rounded swell of a bloated belly, if her four tenting teats didn't make it clear that it was an udder. She looked up towards her face. With her silky skin, plump lips painted her favorite shade of black, strong jawbones, a solid Roman nose, thick eyelashes and beauty mark like a black island in a sea of pallor, she had a nice mixture of masculine and feminine features. Appropriate considering what she was sporting between her legs. Her long black hair paired as well with her chalk-white skin as she had hoped, and her electric green eyes made her look truly unearthly. She turned around to get a better look at her rear. Once again her dress left little to the imagination. It was was so taut over her body that she could even make out the individual bumps of the cellulite on her ass. Her outfit's tightness kept her buttocks in place, at least somewhat, but there wasn't a single force on the earth or in the heavens that could stop it from wobbling entirely. In between those two fleshy globes was the puffy ring that was her anus, puffy and smelling faintly of musk.

The diphallic porcelain-skinned uddered amazon took another thorough examination of her form, from top to bottom and them back again.

"Yes, I do believe I can make this work," she said.


End file.
